Muppet Show episodes that didn't feature main characters
With the exception of the opening and/or closing theme sequences, these main characters did not appear in the following episodes of The Muppet Show: Miss Piggy *Episode 119: Vincent Price *Episode 121: Twiggy *Episode 219: Peter Sellers *Episode 322: Roy Rogers & Dale Evans *Episode 403: Shields & Yarnell *Episode 416: Jonathan Winters *Episode 504: Shirley Bassey *Episode 518: Marty Feldman *Episode 519: Chris Langham Fozzie Bear *Episode 123: Kaye Ballard (excluding the opening joke) *Episode 423: Carol Channing *Episode 509: Debbie Harry *Episode 515: Carol Burnett *Episode 519: Chris Langham Scooter *Episode 103: Joel Grey *Episode 105: Rita Moreno *Episode 107: Florence Henderson *Episode 110: Harvey Korman *Episode 113: Bruce Forsyth *Episode 517: Hal Linden Gonzo *Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi *Episode 105: Rita Moreno *Episode 107: Florence Henderson *Episode 110: Harvey Korman *Episode 116: Avery Schreiber *Episode 201: Don Knotts *Episode 202: Zero Mostel *Episode 214: Elton John *Episode 313: Helen Reddy *Episode 316: Danny Kaye *Episode 322: Roy Rogers and Dale Evans *Episode 413: Dizzy Gillespie *Episode 415: Anne Murray *Episode 420: Alan Arkin *Episode 421: Doug Henning *Episode 423: Carol Channing *Episode 524: Roger Moore Rowlf *Episode 119: Vincent Price *Episode 122: Ethel Merman *Episode 222: Teresa Brewer *Episode 224: Cloris Leachman *Episode 307: Alice Cooper *Episode 311: Raquel Welch *Episode 317: Spike Milligan *Episode 322: Roy Rogers & Dale Evans *Episode 323: Lynn Redgrave *Episode 401: John Denver *Episode 403: Shields & Yarnell *Episode 409: Beverly Sills *Episode 416: Jonathan Winters *Episode 417: Star Wars *Episode 419: Lynda Carter *Episode 503: Joan Baez *Episode 507: Glenda Jackson *Episode 509: Debbie Harry *Episode 515: Carol Burnett *Episode 517: Hal Linden (although Hal does mistake Fozzie for him) *Episode 518: Marty Feldman *Episode 519: Chris Langham Animal *Episode 101: Juliet Prowse (his drum solo in the pilot was cut from the broadcast version) *Episode 107: Florence Henderson *Episode 113: Bruce Forsyth *Episode 117: Ben Vereen *Episode 119: Vincent Price *Episode 203: Milton Berle *Episode 205: Judy Collins *Episode 206: Nancy Walker *Episode 207: Edgar Bergen *Episode 210: George Burns *Episode 212: Bernadette Peters *Episode 217: Julie Andrews *Episode 219: Peter Sellers *Episode 220: Petula Clark *Episode 223: John Cleese *Episode 224: Cloris Leachman *Episode 305: Pearl Bailey *Episode 307: Alice Cooper *Episode 315: Lesley Ann Warren *Episode 316: Danny Kaye *Episode 318: Leslie Uggams *Episode 322: Roy Rogers & Dale Evans *Episode 323: Lynn Redgrave *Episode 324: Cheryl Ladd *Episode 401: John Denver *Episode 402: Crystal Gayle *Episode 405: Victor Borge *Episode 409: Beverly Sills *Episode 410: Kenny Rogers *Episode 411: Lola Falana *Episode 412: Phyllis George *Episode 416: Jonathan Winters *Episode 418: Christopher Reeve *Episode 421: Doug Henning *Episode 422: Andy Williams *Episode 423: Carol Channing *Episode 501: Gene Kelly *Episode 502: Loretta Swit *Episode 503: Joan Baez *Episode 506: Brooke Shields *Episode 507: Glenda Jackson *Episode 519: Chris Langham *Episode 521: Johnny Cash Statler *Episode 413: Dizzy Gillespie Floyd Pepper *Episode 101: Juliet Prowse *Episode 106: Jim Nabors *Episode 109: Charles Aznavour *Episode 111: Lena Horne *Episode 112: Peter Ustinov *Episode 113: Bruce Forsyth *Episode 114: Sandy Duncan *Episode 115: Candice Bergen *Episode 117: Ben Vereen *Episode 119: Vincent Price *Episode 203: Milton Berle *Episode 204: Rich Little *Episode 205: Judy Collins *Episode 207: Edgar Bergen *Episode 210: George Burns *Episode 212: Bernadette Peters *Episode 217: Julie Andrews *Episode 219: Peter Sellers *Episode 224: Cloris Leachman *Episode 307: Alice Cooper *Episode 310: Marisa Berenson *Episode 315: Lesley Ann Warren *Episode 318: Leslie Uggams *Episode 319: Elke Sommer *Episode 324: Cheryl Ladd *Episode 402: Crystal Gayle *Episode 405: Victor Borge *Episode 409: Beverly Sills *Episode 410: Kenny Rogers *Episode 421: Doug Henning *Episode 507: Glenda Jackson *Episode 509: Debbie Harry *Episode 515: Carol Burnett *Episode 516: Gladys Knight *Episode 518: Marty Feldman *Episode 521: Johnny Cash Janice *Episode 101: Juliet Prowse *Episode 107: Florence Henderson *Episode 119: Vincent Price *Episode 203: Milton Berle *Episode 205: Judy Collins *Episode 208: Steve Martin *Episode 209: Madeline Kahn *Episode 217: Julie Andrews *Episode 219: Peter Sellers *Episode 221: Bob Hope *Episode 223: John Cleese *Episode 224: Cloris Leachman *Episode 303: Roy Clark *Episode 304: Gilda Radner *Episode 306: Jean Stapleton *Episode 307: Alice Cooper *Episode 310: Marisa Berenson *Episode 311: Raquel Welch *Episode 318: Leslie Uggams *Episode 319: Elke Sommer *Episode 322: Roy Rogers & Dale Evans *Episode 323: Lynn Redgrave *Episode 324: Cheryl Ladd *Episode 401: John Denver *Episode 402: Crystal Gayle *Episode 403: Shields & Yarnell *Episode 405: Victor Borge *Episode 416: Jonathan Winters *Episode 506: Brooke Shields *Episode 507: Glenda Jackson *Episode 509: Debbie Harry *Episode 515: Carol Burnett *Episode 518: Marty Feldman *Episode 519: Chris Langham *Episode 521: Johnny Cash Zoot *Episode 119: Vincent Price *Episode 121: Twiggy (Zoot only appeared in the German version of the episode) *Episode 122: Ethel Merman *Episode 203: Milton Berle *Episode 204: Rich Little *Episode 205: Judy Collins *Episode 207: Edgar Bergen *Episode 208: Steve Martin *Episode 210: George Burns *Episode 212: Bernadette Peters *Episode 217: Julie Andrews *Episode 219: Peter Sellers *Episode 223: John Cleese *Episode 224: Cloris Leachman *Episode 307: Alice Cooper *Episode 309: Liberace *Episode 310: Marisa Berenson *Episode 311: Raquel Welch *Episode 312: James Coco *Episode 315: Lesley Ann Warren *Episode 318: Leslie Uggams *Episode 319: Elke Sommer *Episode 321: Roger Miller *Episode 322: Roy Rogers & Dale Evans *Episode 323: Lynn Redgrave *Episode 324: Cheryl Ladd *Episode 401: John Denver *Episode 402: Crystal Gayle *Episode 403: Shields & Yarnell *Episode 404: Dyan Cannon *Episode 405: Victor Borge *Episode 408: Arlo Guthrie *Episode 409: Beverly Sills *Episode 412: Phyllis George *Episode 416: Jonathan Winters *Episode 418: Christopher Reeve *Episode 421: Doug Henning *Episode 422: Andy Williams *Episode 423: Carol Channing *Episode 501: Gene Kelly *Episode 503: Joan Baez *Episode 506: Brooke Shields *Episode 507: Glenda Jackson *Episode 508: Señor Wences *Episode 509: Debbie Harry *Episode 512: Melissa Manchester *Episode 515: Carol Burnett *Episode 518: Marty Feldman *Episode 519: Chris Langham *Episode 521: Johnny Cash *Episode 522: Buddy Rich *Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Show Lists Category:Episode Lists